Bonds
by Vanidades
Summary: Irrora or Korroh week prompts. Little ficlets to indulge on this pairing, rating will vary. Prompt 4: Training: This wasn't supposed to end up like this. Rating: M
1. Chapter 1

**Words:** 487

**Summary:** He was perfection itself, if it could ever be found.

* * *

_**I. Playful**_

There he was, shirtless and on top of a cushion, his legs crossed in front of him as the incense burned and filled the room with that unique spicy scent. He was a vision many had wished they had. His bare back exposed to the chill wind, yet he remained immobile and unperturbed, meditating as he did every morning and she could picture his stern yet relaxed face, those high cheekbones and the sharp jawline as amber remained hidden behind closed eyelids.

"Good morning, General," She chimed to no avail, he was still deep into his meditation.

Korra quirked her mouth into a tiny pout, puffing her cheeks, a sudden smirk coming to grace her face - one full of mischievousness.

Slowly, she made her way towards the General, quietly tip toeing and remaining behind him as she took a deep breath, bending down to blow air against his ear as she grazed the skin on his spine with one nail, making his skin crawl as she whispered her good morning greeting, this time into his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly, smiling once he felt her chin stabbing him on the shoulder and her chest pressed against his bare back. "Good morning, Avatar Korra." He greeted, his voice as smooth as those jazzy tunes the guards loved listening so much during their duty.

He was a sight for sore eyes; handsome, and enigmatic, quite the charmer… perfection itself if it could ever be found.

She rubbed her face against his cheek and provoked a throaty laugh on the general as one of his hands shot up to reach at her neck, playing with the few loose strands of hair that were there and she gave into his touch.

"I brought some tea." Korra told him as she pushed herself up to her feet and the general proceeded to do the same.

"Jasmine?" He asked as she nodded, "Honey?" she nodded once more and he smiled, moving over to the corner of the room where Korra had placed the tray with the tea, sitting down next to her.

He reached for his cup as Korra eyed him take a swig of his tea and smile, "You didn't brew this yourself, did you?" He teased and she couldn't help but to flush and turn away from him.

"I can't help that I'm bad at this kind of things, ok?" She muttered as he chuckled and leaned in, placing a small kiss on her temple.

"I can think of a thousand and one things that you're good at and are more relevant to this relationship." He added playfully and he laughed as her face turned scarlet.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and into his lap as he reached for his tea once again and she settled against his chest, snuggling closer to his warmth and wondered how she got so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 1258

Summary: What they had was worth keeping a secret... sometimes.

Rating: M

* * *

_**II. Secret**_

The multitude that surrounded them was impossible to get around, today they were holding an event in Republic City and per their status they both had to be present, but that only meant one thing, so were Asami, Mako and Bolin.

"Isn't it, Korra?" She heard Bolin's voice bring her back to reality and she found slapping herself mentally.

She had no clue as of to what exactly they had been talking about, all she'd been doing throughout the night was eyeing Iroh and the way that women lined up around him, especially the heiress to the Future Industries and she could feel something tugging at her gut. This was typical, she knew he turned heads wherever he went, but she wasn't expecting Asami to be so into him.

Korra nodded at Bolin and took a sip of her drink, closing her eyes and letting the bubbly liquid slide down her throat. She wasn't supposed to act out today, not in front of all these people, they didn't know about them, they didn't know about the kind of things they did behind closed doors, and it was her own damn fault for wanting to keep it secret and now she had to deal with all of these women hogging his attention away from him, all because she wanted to keep it a secret.

Her ex's voice brought her to the night, "W- What was that again?" She asked him, a grim smile crawling it's way to her lips.

"I asked if everything was ok." His tone was full of worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Korra couldn't help but to look down at his hand and smile at him, "Couldn't be better." She added as he smiled back at him and he let his hand fall, proceeding to sip his drink as well.

Gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the General but there was nothing he could do, so he just continued talking to the masses, exchanging boring stories about his travels and listening to the ladies talk about how they wished they could travel as much as he did, when he saw Korra slipping away towards the bathroom.

He smiled and politely excused himself, leaving the herd of women to mingle amongst themselves.

He opened the door to the bathroom quietly, shutting it closed and locking the doorknob equally quiet as he made his way to the Avatar, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Alone, finally," He whispered on her ear as she washed her hands and looked at him through the mirror and reaching for a towel as he nuzzled his nose on her neck, "What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly letting go of her as she turned around, resting her lower back against the sink and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Having fun with the damsels?" Korra's voice was sour, her stare on his eyes sharp and unfaltering.

He felt his face tighten and caught himself scowling at her and received nothing but a scowl back. "You were the one who said we should keep this a secret, I have no problem with the world knowing I date you." His lips quivered as she brought her eyes down, staring at his feet.

Iroh wasn't one to argue, in all honesty he hated when Korra got into this mood, but he knew that things were supposed to get like this when you decide to keep something like this from reaching the open. He could tell that Korra wasn't good with keeping secrets, he could feel the tension building up whenever there were social gatherings and he was quite aware of how much she hated the women that pooled around him at said gatherings, most of the times it was the same group of women which made it even more aggravating.

"And don't think I didn't see Mako getting all touchy feely with you," He said as she looked up, her eyes wide. "Don't worry, though," he continued, resting his hands on her ribs making her drop her arms down to her sides, "I know he's no threat." He muttered, pressing his chest against hers and leaning down to press his lips against her temple, his hands running up and meeting the whole of her breasts as he pulled her up and set her on top of the sink's edge, pushing her legs open with his weight and kissing her neck, "All those ladies can't measure up to you." He whispered against the skin on her neck and she shivered under his touch.

At the end of the day this man knew exactly what to say and just what she wanted, and as many reasons she had to be jealous, he had twice as many especially when she still hung out with her ex-boyfriend whenever she was around Republic City's spotlight, so she gave into his touch, and the way he kissed her neck, and the way he bucked his hips against hers. He always knew just the way to touch.

Korra moaned and shot her hands to the waistline of his pants, unzipping them and pressed her hand against his groin, feeling the hardness and she could feel herself flush when she felt his hands raise her dress and slip her underwear to the side. She heard fabric rustling and all of a sudden she found herself being filled by his length and moaning his name, her hands making their way to his hair where they seem to have rooted and she wasn't about to let go.

The voices could be heard from the outside, the click clack of women's shoes, the chatter of the hundreds that were around them echoed and filtered through the small gap that was between the door and the floor as he thrusted in and out of her, grunting and clenching teeth as his forehead rested on her shoulder.

She threw her head back and it hit the mirror with each of his thrust, she tried to choke a moan and managed to get a yelp instead and he chuckled, thrusting back into her and bringing a hand to cover her mouth and she groaned, "You were the one to say you wanted this to be a secret," He teased thrusting harder into her this time and she moaned against his hand, she could feel herself letting go as she pulled on what was now a mangled mess of perfect black locks.

She felt her legs trembling and she knew this was it, she felt herself tightening around him, his thrusts starting to become erratic and more forceful and this was their undoing. Clenched teeth, strong grips and loud moans muffled by hands and the clatter that was going outside and this was it. This was their heaven, they had found completion.

He sighed as he tried to even out his breathing and pulled away from her, witnessing as she rested her head against the mirror, her appearance disheveled and her eyes fogged by exhaustion, her lips dry and parted as she breath heavily.

"I take my leave now," he said as he fixed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of order, "What do you say we go say good bye and continue this at your place?" He asked her as he reached for the door and exited the bathroom.

Korra smiled to herself, taking a deep breath and standing up on the floor, fixing herself and taking a deep breath, thinking that somethings were worth keeping as a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Words:** 319

**Rating:** T

* * *

**_III. Uniform_**

"You're going to break it, Korra." He grunted as she groaned and clenched her teeth, her eyes shooting back up to him as she sent a threatening look up to him.

"I won't break it…" She paused taking a deep breath and groaning, "It's just so hard." She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Here," He cut in, his hands grabbing her waist and sitting her on the bed. "Lay down," His hand moved to her shoulder, pressing her against the mattress, as his legs caged her in, "Suck it." He bit back at her as she glared back at him.

"I was about to!"

"It didn't look that way to me," he barked back as he groaned, "More," He enunciated and she fumed.

"Like that?"

"No, harder." Iroh's breath was starting to catch up with him. "Ow, Korra - Just, ah, wait! What are you doing?!"

A strangled noise rose from her throat and she grunted, "You told me to suck it!"

"Yeah, but you're doing it wrong!"

"Like this?"

"Perfect, perfect. Now stay put and don't move." The General said as she just stared at him, pink starting to show on her cheeks.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer," Her cheeks were puffed and full.

"Hold it. I'm almost done," He muttered as his hands shot down her waist. "F-fuck, Korra!" He cursed as he heard her take a deep breath.

"I told you I couldn't hold it for much longer!" She spat back at the man that pinned her against the bed.

"Once more." He said as she rolled her eyes and she sucked in a deep breath. "Whoever tailored this uniform for you was definitely blind." Iroh finished as Korra grunted and airbent a gust of wind that ruffled his hair and made it a mess. "I'll get you for that one later. Let's just try to fit your ass in these pants first."

* * *

A/N: I'm super behind on the Irrora/Korroh week! Sorry! But I've been in a foul mood as of late. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Words:** 485

**Rating:** M

* * *

_**IV. Training**_

He should've known better. Every time it ended up like this, so he made it a point to let his brain know that he was mentally sighing whilst his body wasn't, his body was too caught up on dry humping against the Avatar and trying to keep up with said person and the mess of tangled limbs that was them at the moment. The heavy pants, the kissing and smacking of lips, wet and hot and the smell of what was about to happen. He smacked himself mentally, this wasn't the way things were supposed to go today.

He was supposed to train. They were supposed to train. This was about teaching her about how to bend lightning, not trying to find out how far her back would arch under his weight or how hard she'd press her chest against his. It was supposed to be for her to train under military regimen, not for her to master the art of sensually bending in front of him. It was for her to learn why they used to call his great uncle The Dragon Of The West and not for her to show him, once again, just how weak willed he was whenever she was around.

The weight of her legs kept him pressed to the bed from his knees down, she had mastered how to tangle her legs around his in the most graceful of ways, and his hands seemed to be rooted to her waist, digging deeper yet gently into her skin as her hips bucked against his, the clasp of flesh thundering over and over on his ears as their voices broke into a cacophony of grunts and moans and gasps as he noticed the way her hair would stick to her back because of the sweat and he felt the way her skin shook after each aftershock of their ritual.

This had gotten out of hand, but he didn't know how to stop. Not now. Not when he was already addicted to the way she would moan his name, or the way she'd writhe as he milked her orgasm, or how her chocolate locks would look all damped in sweat, or the way her turquoise eyes would look from behind lust fogged eyes… and who was he kidding? Why would he want to stop?

She was divine, heaven sent and just for him. So why would he want to stop? Why, when she would so willingly give herself to him without hesitation or fear of being hurt. True she was prideful, but then again who wasn't? She was stubborn and fierce, but it was ok, because that complimented his calm and easygoing personality. She was unpredictable, and that scared him, but that's why he loved her.

So what? Maybe they weren't training her lighting bend, but they were perfecting the ways of loving each other. And what can be better than that?

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still a day behind! Gaaah! Sorry, guys! I'm finding it difficult to choose between a crossover of Kimi To Boku or Soul Eater. Ngggh!


End file.
